1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for supporting working masons on an unset flooring surface and more particularly to kneeling devices for cement masons which provide support, while simultaneously allowing unencumbered movement.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of craftsmen who must spend considerable time in the kneeling position because of the nature of the work performed. There are many devices presently available to provide knee protection and comfort to the kneeling craftsman. Among these are knee pads, padded movable supports, wheeled carriages and the like. For example, knee pads such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,093 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,055,040, form a padded bucket which is strapped directly to the wearer's knee. Other devices employ complicated slings and carriages which are adapted to receive the user's leg. These devices are strapped or otherwise secured to the leg or trousers of the wearer. Some are hinged to allow movement to and from the kneeling position.
The cement masons encounter unique problems in finishing uncured cement surfaces. Specifically, the mason must kneel on a wet, partially cured surface in order to trowel, finish and otherwise work the unset material. Kneeling directly upon the unset surface is unsatisfactory. The knee and the ball of the shoes of the user's foot gouge, sink, and otherwise become lodged in the surface. In addition, long hours of kneeling directly on the surface is unpleasant and uncomfortable.
The devices used to protect other workmen who must kneel in performing their work are, for the most part, unsatisfactory for the cement mason. Knee pads or padded buckets attached directly to the knee do not provide sufficient surface area to prevent penetration of the unfinished surface. Additionally, the pressurized contact of the outer surface of the pad with the unset material creates an evacuated seal directly beneath the pad surface. Since the pad is secured to the user's leg, it is particularly difficult for the mason to change positions without much effort and the possibility of gouging or "divoting" the surface.
More complicated and cumbersome devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat Nos. 2,627,301, 2,719,576 and 3,084,458 provide sufficient surface area. However, the evacuated seal created by contact of these prior art devices with the wet, unset surface makes movement virtually impossible. Since the devices are attached directly to the leg of the user, attempts at movement are awkward as well as fatiguing. Breaking this seal, such as by movement of the device, tends to gouge and mar the cement surface. As the device is pulled from the unset material, the bottom surface retains a large divot. This divot makes an indentation on the surface as the device is relocated.
It has now been discovered that a simple kneeling apparatus virtually eliminates the problem associated with heretofore known devices by allowing a mason virtually unrestricted access to work an unset surface without marring, gouging or coming into direct contact with the unset surface.
Two interchangeable platforms independently support both knees and both feet of the user, respectively. The platforms are not attached to the user's person, allowing unencumbered movement and diminishing fatigue. The platforms are easily moved and relocated by means of attached handles. The handles also allow the tilting of the platform during relocation in such a manner as to break any created suction, thus preventing a divot in the unset surface. The mason can shift and otherwise distribute the whole of his weight to one or the other of the platforms, thus freeing the non-load bearing platform for easy relocation by means of the handle. Thus, the mason can traverse and work the unfinished surface in a substantially unencumbered manner.